Come Back With Me
by CrosStitches
Summary: Sequel to Dance With Me. It is fifteen years after Draco tore himself away from Harry...It is ten years after it was too late for him to take it back. Draco is a professor at Hogwarts and making amends for the past...but can he fix what he rot? HD slashy
1. Amends

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Finally, after the long wait, the sequel to _Dance With Me_! I have been working on this tirelessly for weeks now and there are a lot more chapters, ready to go. The plan is to update once a week, every Friday. Cross my heart hope to die!! I hope you enjoy this as much as the first. Without further ado, _Come Back With Me_…

_SLAM!!_

_Harry's eyes flew open and he rushed to Draco's side, "Breath! What happened? Breath!"_

_The platinum Slytherin gripped his half -finished punch with one hand and the punch table with the other. He was doubled over, his eyes wide with shock, his mouth was sucking in oxygen like he couldn't ever get enough._

_Harry pulled the gasping boy back into himself and held him fast, yelling for help. The teachers did nothing…Snape stood smiling in the back._

_The attack lasted moments that seemed, to Harry, like hours. Then Draco fell just short of completely limp in his protective hold. _

_The room had stopped dancing…everyone stared at Harry and Draco…the couple that had brought some weird harmony to the school._

_Hermione released Ron, her heart tensing with worry for her friend and her mind clearing of the infatuated fog it had been filled with. Something similar was occurring in Ron and it only took them both moments to be cured enough to run forward to help._

_They had only arrived at their friends side seconds before Draco raised his head and seemed to stare at nothing. His face and eyes became first clear…and then angry. The remedied Slytherin threw back his arm, grabbed Harry by the sleeve of his robe, and tore him away._

_Draco flipped around and stared down the crowd first and then Harry, "Sick bastard…FUCK YOU." His face distorted with anger and emotion as he flung himself forward into a dead bolt for the door._

_As he left in a flury of silver and fury, Harry fell to floor, Snape stood triumphant, and the school began to once more break apart..._

* * *

FIFTEEN YEARS LATER

* * *

"Calisle, for the love of everything, try not to blow us all up! The dragon's scale _CANNOT_ be mixed with the troll drool!" Draco stood, breathing deeply, in front of his worst student, Calisle Trimberlee. The clumsy boy sat covered in fire extinguisher fluid that had just moments before flown from his professors wand. 

"Ss..ss…sorry Professor Malfoy." He bowed his head bashfully. The rest of his class was covering snickers and giggles in the background.

Draco shook his head, "Twenty points from Hufflepuff. Calisle, if you can't learn to be careful and follow the directions I give then I am going to be forced to withdraw you from the class. You cannot graduate without this class, consider that." He turned to the rest of his class, "Your all dismissed."

All the students stood, snickering heavily, and walked from the room. Calisle followed drearily behind.

"That boy is going to be the death of me…"

* * *

"Hey, Draco, I heard about the lab incident today. I hope you weren't too hard on Calisle." Hermione Granger sat at the professor's table in the Great Hall smiling to herself as the blonde sat beside her.

He simply grimaced, "That idiot is a walking accident, I should just pull him out of the class."

"No one is good enough to pass your class are they?" She took another bite of her soup, "Don't look at me like that, I hear the students talk about you. Still the Ice Prince after all these years."

He blinked at her a few times before shrugging and dishing himself up his own small portions, "If they did the work they wouldn't have anything to worry about."

"If they were perfect they wouldn't have anything to worry about."

"Yes, well, they will learn eventually."

She glared at him, "I hope that was a joke."

He shrugged innocently, "You never know."

"You really should cut them a break, he would have..."

He cut her off, "Don't start that again...please don't start that again."

Draco had shown up out of the blue just two years earlier with nothing left but his name, which was a brand of pure evil for most. The Dark Lord was no more and with him he had taken Dumbledore, Snape, countless numbers of his friends, both his parents, and...his memory in a way. He wanted forgivness, he wanted to prove himself better than his family name, and more than anything he wanted to make amends for the pain he caused...he wanted to be what Harry had wanted him to be...before the last battle...before that damnable remedy.

Hermione looked at him apologetically, "You do know I believe you have made the change for the better. He would have been happy to see you like this." And before Draco could respond she stood with half eaten bowl of soup and left leaving him to wonder if it was really true. If he would really have taken him back.

A/N: That's right, fifteen years have passed and Harry is dead. The last book is not in effect here because, of course, I was writing this before it came out! The update will be next week, I hope you like it so far! Now review! Review, review,review...


	2. One More Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: Before everyone rebels and beats me to a wee little crumb with their random assortments of fish, I know I promised to post an update every Friday, but I also forgot that I had a doctors appointment this last Friday and I got my wisdom teeth out. I totally forgot about it, but I've been out cold since then, no joke. To make up for it I am going to post three updates this week. This one, one on Wednesday, and then the Friday one. Here's your update!

Draco strolled through the hallways humming old nursery rhymes in his head. It was odd…he hated most of them he knew but horrible boredom seemed to do that to him. Also, the hallways were creepy at night and the stupid little tunes calmed his nerves a little.

Why he always had to watch the halls at night was beyond him but he was getting sick of it. Also…the pictures like to make creepy little noises to piss him off.

"Mary had a little troll, a little troll, a little troll. Mary had a little troll that's skin was full of goooo…"

"Professor?"

"GYAHHHHH!" Draco flew what must have been ten feet forward and grasped his chest while sucking in quick nervous breaths, "CALISLE WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED!"

Calisle's eyes were the size of saucers, "Sorry Professor! I…I…well…it was a…umm…"

Draco narrowed his own eyes and glared heavily at the boy. He had to bite the corners of his lips as Calisle began to shake a little to keep from smiling.

He still had it.

Calisle choked a little and tried to explain himself one last time, "I left my book…umm…in the Great Hall for your…your…homework…"

Draco wrinkled his nose at that, "Are you telling me that you just scared the holy crap out of me in the middle of the night, forgot the book to do _my_ homework, and set my classroom on fire all in one day, Calisle?"

The boy froze completely.

"Are you also telling me, Calisle, that you thought _my_ homework could be completed in a couple of hours, carelessly, quickly, and while you were half asleep?"

"No! No, it was an accident!"

Draco pulled out his wand and pointed down the hall, "It is time for you to go to bed, Calisle. I will be talking to the Headmaster first thing in the morning, and you can count on that."

* * *

The headmaster paced the length of his desk rapidly. He did so hate talking to Draco…it was like talking to Snape when he was alive…or a piece of paper that had just finished giving you a nice paper cut. 

A little wrinkled Dobby came rushing in, bowing his head quickly, "Sir, it is Sir Malfoy, Sir!"

Neville nodded his head quickly, "Yes…yes…thank you Dobby."

Draco appeared from behind one of the bookcases in the grand office and walked towards him with his arms folded across his chest and a determined look set across his face, "Longbottom, I have to talk to you about…"

"Calisle, yes…well the pictures told me this morning. He was walking around last night without permission they said?"

Draco snickered. Bloody pictures…

"It is more than that Headmaster, the boy has no doubt inherited his father's lousy potion and homework skills…"

Neville stiffened and cut him off, "Now hold on just on minute Malfoy…"

"I'm not finished." He cut him off right back, "He is failing my class. He is not doing any of the homework. He is the most lazy and infuriating student I have had since I have starting teaching here, and I am getting rather tired of having to put up with his lack of ability because of his…_connections_."

"Well you would know a lot about getting by based on _connections_, wouldn't you Malfoy."

Draco glared angrily at him, "Yes I would, and that would be why I wouldn't expect someone like you to sink to that level and allow his son to continuously get away with half-assing everything he does."

Neville tapped his fingers heavily on his desk. Ever since Hermione had come to him two years earlier, begging for a job for Malfoy, he had known there would be problems. Wizards…he had known there would be problems the second he was named Headmaster…for bravery…for service alongside the great Harry Potter.

Look where it got him.

Neville sighed about as deeply as anyone could, "Draco…I know I should stop spoiling him…but I remember what it was like being at the very bottom of all my classes." He paused for a moment, "Malf…Draco, will you give him an extra credit assignment?"

"But…"

"Just one more chance for him to get the grade up, after that, you can drop him from the class if he fails. I agree, I can't just keep letting his failures slide, but I can't just give up on him either. Please, just give him one more chance."

Draco just shook his head. Oh, how the great Hogwarts had fallen.

The headmaster was a clumsy numbskull and begging for his sons future from a Malfoy.

Yeesh.

* * *

"All right, Calisle, this is your last chance. If you fail this time I am going to have to drop you from the class." 

Calisle nodded heavily, "Yes Professor."

"I am going to have you brew me a Blue Reversed-Aging Potion. Do you understand?" He waited for the boys nod and continued, "This is going to be an outside of class assignment, so it is for you alone. No one else may assist you. The old rat over there," He shrugged towards the class pet in the back of the classroom, "Your potion will be going into his food. If you successfully take little Cheddar back to his good years, I will pull your grade out of the sewer."

Calisle grimaced a little, "But…umm…is there a recipe?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "I really do have to give you everything don't I?" He opened his desk drawer casually and pulled out a large blue book with a bubbling cauldron illustrated on the front, "The potion is in this book, use the index to find it. I trust you can at least do that."

The boy took the book carefully and flashed his professor and meek grin, "Thank you so much Professor!"

"Don't thank me, if it was up to me, you'd be gone all ready."

Calisle smile faded, "Well…thanks anyway."

Draco just waved him away.

* * *

Calisle sat on his bed, staring at the blue potions book he'd gotten that morning, "I hate him, he wants to see me fail!"

Jeromee Weasley sat on his own bed, flipping through his own text, "He wants everyone to fail. He is a Malfoy after all, you know what sort they are."

"Your mom seems pretty close to him." He poked the cover of his new book.

Jeromee tensed, "Not like that she's not! Malfoy's a queer anyway!" He hated it when people made jokes about his mother having some kind of affair with Professor Malfoy. His mother loved his father! She would never sink so low as to do those kinds of things with a dirty Malfoy. She just felt sorry for him was all.

"Don't get so uptight, I only meant that your mom is a nice person and I can't see her being friends with anyone as evil as the Malfoy's were."

"But he is a Malfoy, isn't he? And she is _friends_ with him isn't she?" Jeromee snapped.

Calisle shrugged, "I guess, but I think he must be different. He doesn't seem evil…but I wouldn't really know I guess. My dad doesn't like him too much."

"Of course not! Your dad fought right along side Harry Potter! Draco Malfoy was Harry's arch enemy…like in books or whatever. It would be kind of weird if he did like him."

Calisle wrinkled his lip up and tossed the blue book off the side of the bed, "Yeah I guess. Like or not, my dad wont let me fail. I'll do the potion before next class, Malfoy wont know the difference."

* * *

Draco stared dubiously at the green liquid before him, "This is it?"

Calisle nodded quickly, "Yes Professor."

"This is the Blue Reversed-Aging Potion?"

Calise twitched a bit, "I did the best I could, Professor."

Draco rubbed his temples, "You expect me to feed this to my rat?"

Calisle glanced back at the little rat and then to his Professor, "No…"

"Did you try as hard as you could?" He stared hard at the trembling boy before him.

"Well…I…I did…sort of…"

"There is no sort of, you either did or you didn't." Draco slammed his fist into his desk, "One more chance, that is all you got and you couldn't even take that seriously. You don't want to graduate? Is that it? You're as pathetic as your father was."

"Don't say that!" Calisle's eyes flew open as he realized what he'd just done, "Oh! Professor I didn't mean it!"

Draco stood slowly, "I promised to give you one more chance, Calisle." Calisle shook a little as his little green bottle of liquid began to crack, "And you blew it."

"I am sorry…" The glass shook gently.

"No, I don't think you are. But you are going to be when I fail you." The bottle shattered over the top of the blue book Draco had lent Calisle earlier that week. The book seemed to morph and then evaporate.

Draco's eyes snapped back and forth from Calisle to where his book had been, "Calisle…"

"Yes Professor..." He answered weakly.

"Get out."

* * *

Draco sat quietly in his classroom. It was dark…everyone was asleep. He knew that the next morning he was going to have to go talk to Longbottom again. Tell him his son was a failure in just about every way possible. The man had even given his son his wife's last name to prevent any special treatment...look what that had gotten him. 

It was sad for him to think about how everything could have been so different. If he had been with Harry that day…if Harry had lived…if Harry would have been Headmaster or better. It was ridiculous how far everything had fallen since the final battle.

He hugged himself and rubbed his shoulders warm.

A light shaking in his desk brought him back from his memories.

"What the?" He looked down at his desk and at the drawer where a little green light shown through and then vanished. He grasped the handle and opened the drawer slowly.

There, inside, was his blue book…only older…much older.

A/N: TADA!! Do you forgive me? Hehehehe…review for me!


	3. Decisions Decisions

Disclaimer: You know I don't own Harry Potter. I know I don't own Harry Potter. So why the hell do I still write this thing out????

A/N: I have a perfectly good reason for not updating and that reason is that I am rewriting Dance With Me…or rather I am editing it because it needs it quite badly. Which brings me to that I am looking for a Beta, so anyone interested email me or say so in a reply. Here's the update!!

PUFF!

Hermione coughed and waved her hand madly in an attempt to fan away the cloud of dust that had just flown into her face, "What's this?" She coughed and blinked through the dirt. Through the grime she saw a grinning Draco. Not just grinning…beaming…glowing all over like he had just learned the secret to life or finally disposed of the Longbottom family.

Draco slammed his hand on the cover and leaned close to Hermione so they were almost touching noses, "It's a book."

She blinked at him a couple times before placing a single finger on his nose and pushing him away from her face, "I can see that, but why the dramatic entrance and cloud of dust?"

He brushed her finger away, "Because this book is brand new, Hermione. I bought it last month."

"You should take better care of your things." She brushed dust from the cover of the book. The thing looked like it had been through troll territory and back. Torn pages…yellow stains…enough dust to build a cottage…

Draco rolled his eyes, "Hermione, I'm a Malfoy. If it's not shiny I don't keep it."

"Oh yes, I can see that."

"You…just…" He twitched a bit and took a deep breath, "Never mind…anyway, I didn't do this, Calisle did."

"Calisle? Oh, he messed up the extra credit…"

"How did you…"

"Neville told me. You aren't really going to kick him out of the class are you? I told you what the students say right? You give enough work to keep an army of pixies busy for months. How do you expect everyone to keep up?"

"Hermione, if what he made does what I think it does then I'm going to give him enough extra credit to graduate college, but will you shut up and listen to me?"

Hermione's eyes grew wide, "How rude! Fine then, what's this great discovery." She pinched her face and glared at him in her annoying Hermione way…he hated that look…he never felt more stupid than when she gave him that look.

He took a deep breath and pointed to the book, "He sent it back in time, Hermione. He screwed up the potion and sent it back in time."

She was stunned for a moment, "Draco…Draco that's illegal."

He nodded, "Yes, I know, but it's also the only potion still in existence that will send things back in time! Not age reversal or sickness reversal, but time travel!"

"I know about time travel, Draco, remember? I told you about what we were doing that time I hit you? After what you did to Buckbeak?"

Bad memories, "Yes, but it's different! That idiot created a potion that sends you back into the mind of your past self. The ingredients are pure genius! The worthless Longbottom managed something incredible and didn't even realize it!" He could feel the blood surging through his veins. This could mean a complete do-over.

Hermione was in awe. She didn't even know what to say except repeat what had all ready been said, "Back in the mind of your past self…"

"In other words…" He pulled a folded sheet from his back pocket and lay it front of her, "I could go back and relive any time in my life that I want. I have all the ingredients he used here, and the time I go back to would be determined with the amount of time sand I use…"

She stopped him, "What do you mean 'The time you go back?' Draco, you can't use this on yourself! It's illegal! It's not allowed!" She didn't need this kind of stress…she all ready had three boys and a husband.

"Why not? You could to! Go and stop yourself from marrying that Weasley…"

"Draco!"

"Or not…I'm saying that I could fix things! Hermione…I could…"

"You could what? Save Harry?" She was angry all of a sudden, "How would you do that Draco? Jump in front of him and kill yourself instead? Or maybe convince him not to go at all and leave Voldemort to destroy the wizarding world completely?"

He nodded, "Yes! Everything you said! I'll do it if it means he doesn't have to die!"

"I have messed with time Draco, you don't want to do it, things happen for a reason and you shouldn't try and change them."

His temper finally bubbled over, "That is easy enough for you to say." He snatched the book away from her, his voice filled with anger, "You didn't have to go through what I did."

As he turned and was walking away Hermione bit the inside of her mouth before throwing herself into standing position and shouting back at him, "You're not a prince! You're not the only one who lost people! You're not the only one who hurts!"

He didn't stop to comment, just threw open her office door and rushed away as quickly as he could. How dare she says those things to him…how dare she. He gripped the ingredient list tightly and turned towards the stairs to the potions room. He didn't need her approval, he didn't need anyone's approval.

He was a Malfoy after all.

* * *

Hermione sat for along while staring off at a picture of a unicorn prancing around a field of fairies. The picture was ridiculous. A present for her second son before he was born…obviously they weren't expecting a son.

She couldn't believe she let her temper get the better of her. She never let that happen…of course Draco would want to go save Harry. Why shouldn't he? He did love him after all…she would do the same if Ron had died and she had the means to change the past.

She thought about the unity dance all those years ago. The dance Draco had abandoned Harry at…and broken Harry's heart at…of course it made sense that he was scared. It seemed to her that Draco had had feelings for Harry even before the potion but hid them for the sake of his name and reputation. He made Harry's life horrible instead, coming up with anyway to interact with him without having to be civil. After the potion ; however, Draco wouldn't even look at Harry. She knew for a fact that Harry would have given anything just for Draco to glance up at him. The final battle had been a suicide mission that Harry was more than aware of. His life was kept together by broken pieces of string…Draco was the last straw in a series of horrible events that were Harry's life and he couldn't take it anymore. She wasn't even completely sure if that would have changed even if Draco hadn't ran away.

She put her hand up to her temples and closed her eyes lightly. She had cried for weeks when Harry died. She had loved him too, like a brother. She had at least been friends with him and had spent the last few months with him alive happily…or as happy as they could have been. Draco had suffered years of knowing that his own pride had kept him from happiness that he would never have a chance at again. He wouldn't let himself.

Maybe he should go back…maybe…but if he did…what would that mean the future she was living in now?

Getting the feeling that her thoughts were becoming dangerously close to becoming a scifi drama she open her eyes and stood from her seat. That was quite enough of that seriousness for the day, it was time she went home and dealt with her never-had-a-worry husband and hyper-active sons.

* * *

Draco sat staring at the ingredients in front of him. His office was a mess…he had torn through every paper and bottle he had to get all he needed for the time travel potion. It wouldn't be a quick brew…he needed to decide when he wanted to go back to and how much of each ingredient he needed to do that. It was going to take planning and equations and missed classes. All of this didn't seem to matter. He was on a count down.

He was going to see Harry.

He was going to have a second chance.

He was going to have a new life to live…just as soon as this potion was done.

A/N: Tada!! Not too bad a cliffy, huh? I am so into this story, I have so many ideas they are all getting jumbled together! Not good…I need someone to sort me out. Haha…anyway, review and make me happy!


	4. Negative Support

Disclaimer: I don't pretend to be so creative. I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Quick update, huh? I figure you guys deserve a lot of updates since you waited so long. I am actually having an easier time writing on this story than Dance With Me and I think it's turning out to be pretty good. Anywho, here's another update.

Neville walked slowly down the steps to the dungeons. Even after all these years he still felt nervous going into them. It always felt like he didn't really belong there, it was Slytherin territory after all. Unlike Dumbledore, he felt no need to _unite_ the houses. The closest the school had ever come had been the dance back when he was a student and that had been a disaster, thanks to Malfoy, a Slytherin. The students needed to be separated for there own good…and that was that.

He got to the bottom step and took a deep breath, "Ok Neville, there's nothing to be afraid of. Just dirt, a few mice, and…bacteria…" His face distorted at the thought of the disgusting microscopic creatures crawling around the damp stones that made up the dungeons. It really was unsanitary.

Putting his thoughts aside he continued down the dark hallways to the very last door and poised his hand to knock. Why did he have to do this? It wasn't really his responsibility…the only upside was he would finally be the one in the right. Malfoy always seemed to be the one scolding him. It was a relief that he would finally be able to regain some of his status as headmaster.

He finally brought his fist down on the hard wood. The thump was light against the heavy oak door, hardly even audible. He twisted his face in annoyance and knocked again, harder, until his knuckles were turning red. A sharp agitated voice snapped from the other side, "What the bloody hell do you want?"

Neville grabbed the handle and shoved the door open, "Wha……oh….my…" As soon as the door got half way open it hit a pile of book filled boxes and stopped dead. Even still, he could see enough to know the room was a mess. Hundreds of papers were thrown about the area, melted wax from old candles sat stuck to a small table in the corner, and there were bottles and bottles of strange, beautiful, or grotesque ingredients laying out across the floor and tables. Then, in the very center of the mess, was Malfoy like never before. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair was a mess, and his clothes looked like they hadn't been washed for a week.

"Malfoy?" Neville pushed his way through the books and into the room, "Malfoy, what are you doing?"

Draco didn't look up from his work, "Brewing…calculating…I do believe I have something on old Einstein…maybe…" His hand shot out and grabbed a notebook sitting next to a jar of toes, in which he quickly started jotting down notes.

"Malfoy, you've missed class for a week…Hermione…she's really worried."

Draco looked up for the first time, "Oh yes, I bet she is." He giggled and turned back to his papers.

"I can't…have you just not teaching classes. You're here because I was…ummm….Malfoy, can you…ummm….stop and listen?"

"No." Again he didn't look up.

"Oh…well…the students aren't learning anything. Midterms are soon you know…what are you doing anyway?" He took another step forward only to get one of the nastiest soul piercing glares he'd ever been shot with before in his life…and he'd been glared at a lot.

Draco pulled his notebook out of Neville's sight, "Get on with it Longbottom. What do you want?"

Neville twirled his thumbs nervously, "Classes, Malfoy. You need to teach them or I have to fire you. Not that I…well…I don't like you, but it means a lot to Hermione that you're here…"

"The students are incompetent, I can't teach them." Draco tapped his quill on his desk. He just couldn't get the equation right. He knew the date…the exact date. He had to get back as soon as possible…then again what was time with time travel potion? It was just his own excitement driving him to figure it out. He never dreamed it would be so complex.

Neville sighed deeply and shook his head, "Show up…tomorrow…"

Draco laughed, "Or you'll fire me? Is that it?" He pierced his lips, "I will be there, just get out of my office, I have work to do and I can feel myself becoming more incompetent every second you're here."

Neville didn't know how to respond except for to look insulted and storm away…badly…he tripped over a book and stumbled out into the hallway and onto the floor. The door was instantly slammed shut and a locking sound clicked, echoing down the hallway.

Humiliated and angry Neville gathered himself and made his way out of the dungeons.

* * *

Draco sat in front of his class, foggy eyed and unkempt. His mind was scattered about and none of his thoughts were on his class. His students waited and watched for him to say anything…give homework…insult Calisle. It was like waiting for a hurricane to hit without cover.

Finally he let out a breath and stood, "Class dismissed, I can't deal with you all right now."

The students waited for a moment disbelieving.

"Get out!" He shouted and sent them all scrambling.

As the teens rushed out of the room, Hermione worked her way inside and over to Draco. She stood in front of his desk until all the students were gone and then she waited.

He didn't look at her, "What do you want?" His voice was tired and lazy. He didn't care what her answer was, he just wanted her to leave.

"When did you last eat?" She waited for a moment until she was sure he wasn't going to answer, "Have lunch with me."

"No, what do you want?"

Hermione crossed her arms, "I want you to come and eat with me."

He looked up and glared at her…big mistake. There was that damnable look again, "FINE! Fine, fine, fine, I'll go bloody eat with you."

She grinned, "Well good."

* * *

Draco picked at his sad excuses for servings with his fork and waited for Hermione to talk. She was inevitably going to lecture him about his obsession with the potion.

"Draco…I have been thinking a lot about this whole thing."

"Have you."

"Yes, I have." She sat back and looked him right in the eye, "I think that this is a mistake."

He groaned, "You've said that, several times actually."

She nodded, "Yes, I know. I also think that, in your situation, I would do the same."

He stared at her for a moment, "Really?"

"Yes…If Ron…well, I won't put the idea out there, but I would do the same." She sat back and folded her hands neatly in her lap, "Even if you can't save him…"

"I will." He snapped.

"You think you will, but if you don't, at least you will have the time with him that you lost. Everyone makes mistakes, Draco. Why shouldn't you get a chance to go fix yours?" She sighed. Honestly, she had an idea of what was to come…the second he was gone the entire future would be rewritten and there was a chance it wouldn't be for the better.

He stood slowly, "Thank you, Hermione. That's...nice of you to say." He felt like he was going to crack right down the middle if he stayed with her any longer, "I have to go."

"I know." She sounded distant.

He shook his head and walked briskly away from the table, "Good bye."

* * *

Draco sat in his dark office staring at the candlelight as it danced off the glass of his finished potion…finished…all done. His head was spinning. Hermione's support worried him. She was only doing it because she knew she couldn't stop him. She was afraid she would never see him again.

It was a possibility.

There were a million possibilities.

He stood and paced the length of the table a few times. Was it so important? Going back for a teenage crush.

After several minutes standing still he reached forward and wrapped his hand around the bottle of green liquid. He lifted it upwards as if it was the world he was being forced to carry.

It was worth it because it was more than a crush.

After another string of seemingly endless minutes…

He drank it all down.

A/N: Ooooh, cliffy! Don't worry, I have the next update all ready to go! It will be up in a couple days. I know a lot of you are upset because this story has been rather depressing compared with Dance With Me. Don't lose faith, that's all going to change really quickly here. Review! D


	5. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Well…this is rather late! I hope everyone is still with me on this. I've been so ridiculously busy lately. My dad recently became very sick and between that, school, and work, I really hadn't even thought about updates until a couple weeks ago. Have no fear, I really like this story, and I promise it will be completed!!**

Draco moaned painfully as his eyes fluttered open. The world was blurry all around him and his head felt like it had been slammed into a wall a couple times. He attempted to turn his head but sharp pains running from his neck down his right shoulder made his vision twist even further out of control. He was laying on a stone floor up against a wall, it was still too blurry to tell exactly where at.

"Draco!" There was gruff voice calling from somewhere behind where he lay. The voice called out for some help and hastened foot steps rushed to his side. Someone tried to roll him over but stopped when he hissed from the pain in his shoulder. More people were coming and there were several voices all muffled together. Draco wasn't really paying much attention. As another pair of hands set to turning him around, he felt himself fade into darkness and blissful painless unconscious.

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy? Are you awake Mr. Malfoy?" Draco grumbled, annoyed at the persistent voice that was drawing him out of his sleep. His neck and shoulder didn't hurt anymore, though there was a distinct tingling sensation down the right side of his body. He opened his eyes slowly and let them adjust to the bright light filled room. There was an older woman standing over him with a tray of food.

"Madame…Pomfrey?" His memory suddenly kicked into overdrive and his heart rate sped up. It worked! He shot up and instantly fell back over into his pillow. There was an overwhelming tingling sensation, almost like when a limb went to sleep and had to be shaken awake, running up the right side of his body.

Pomfrey shook her head at him, "The potion hasn't worn off yet!" She set the food tray on the small table next to his bed, "You're going to be a bit awkward for another couple hours. You pulled a muscle in your neck and hit your head rather hard."

His mind was racing, "What day is it?" His eyes were darting and taking in everything around him, "Where is Dumbledore? And Ha…" He chocked over the last name. Harry…was Harry here?

She shushed him gently, "It is Monday, Mr. Malfoy. Your father has been informed of your accident." She sighed deeply. No doubt his father was throwing a fit and causing problems, "Dumbledore may be in his office." She either didn't catch his almost question about Harry or was choosing to ignore it.

"When can I go?" He was desperate to get out of the room and find Harry.

"I said another couple hours for the…"

"That's too long! I can walk now." He was whining. He thought about it for a second and realized how bloody annoying he sounded. At the moment he wasn't concerned about it as he wanted to get out and search for everyone...his old friends, old professors...Harry. He also had a slight want to look in a mirror and see what he looked like. It had been fifteen years since he'd seen his younger self.

"I will not let you out until that potion has worn off." She pointed to the tray, "Eat some breakfast and get some rest." With that said she quickly shuffled off.

He slouched into his bed and glared after her. He'd forgotten how insistent she was when it came to treating students. As soon as the woman was gone from the room he moved slowly and stood from his bed. He was becoming accustomed the rolling pricking feeling from the potion. As long as it wasn't painful he would handle it.

He made his way to a small rounded mirror hanging over a sink on the far side of the room. His reflection shocked him. He was definitely young again. He was shorter, his features were smoothed over, and his eyes were bright again. The shocking part was how unkempt he looked. His hair was a rats nest, he was sporting a hideous white infirmary gown, and he had a rather unattractive bruise on the right side of his face.

His plan had been to make a run for it but as he had no idea where his clothes were and he looked like he had just been in a brawl, that didn't seem like a great idea. Not to mention the thought of Pomfrey hunting him down and dragging him back terrified him slightly. In any case, he wasn't going to see Harry while he was looking like an outpatient.

Draco went and lay back in his bed. Normally he wouldn't allow himself to be bossed by someone like Madame Pomfrey, but in his current situation, he would make an exception. Two hours it was.

* * *

"Harry?" Ron poked his friend in the back, "Harry, come on, Hermione is waiting for us downstairs." The red head took a look around his best friend's bed. His clothes trunk was covered with his clothing from the now infamous "Unity Dance", the floor was decorated in old crumpled candy wrappers, and his entire school textbook collection had been kicked around the room. Hermione would have heart attack if she saw this.

Harry shifted in his bed, "Tell her I'm not going to class today."

"Come on Harry." He grabbed a boxed chocolate frog from the floor and slipped it into his pocket, "It should be old news by now with how much everyone was talking about it yesterday."

Harry wrapped his blanket over his head.

"Oh…sorry mate." He scratched behind his ear, "I mean…I meant…uhh…"

"Ron, come on!" Hermione called from just outside the boys dormitory.

"It's not your fault about that potion, Harry. It was rotten luck you got stuck with Malfoy. The school should know it wasn't anything serious." He kind of laughed, "I mean, did you see how Hermione was acting on that stuff? Crazy, man."

"Ron…just go away." Harry's voice was muffled by the blanket but it still came across loud and clear. Ron shook his head. He still didn't quite know the details everything, but he knew this entire situation could probably be blamed on Malfoy.

Hermione glanced around Ron as he came out, "Where is Harry?"

Ron shrugged and pulled out his newly acquired chocolate frog, "Not coming today."

She puffed up, "Really Ronald, you could be a little more sympathetic."

"About what?" The frog leaped out of the box as soon as it was open. Ron let it go and took out his new wizard card…of Dumbledore. He wrinkled his nose at the addition to his growing set of Dumbledore collectors cards.

"Harry! I think he's really hurting." She pressed her books to her chest and glanced up at the boys dorm.

"He's embarrassed, Hermione. The entire school is talking about…well…you know…him and the ferret being a couple or something. It was that potion." He stuck his hands in his pocket, "I mean, we both got cured and you're not in love with me anymore."

Her face went bright red, "You! You!" She shoved her finger at him, "Harry never drank the potion, he told me so himself! Use your head!" She turned sharply on her heels and stormed away leaving a very confused Ron behind her.

* * *

Hermione walked briskly down the hallway. Boys were so stupid sometimes…she could put a picture in front of them and they still wouldn't understand anything about love or girls. She thought that of Ron anyway. Harry had a whole different set of problems she didn't think Ron would ever be able to contemplate either. She wasn't even sure she even really understood what was happening with him.

She slammed into another student and lost her footing. Her books fell and skimmed across the stone floor as she stumbled over. She looked over to see who she hit.

Draco gathered himself and stood shakily from the floor. He'd only been here for a few hours and he was all ready suffering bruises. That wasn't a good sign.

"Malfoy!" He looked over and saw Hermione sitting amongst her scattered books. If it wasn't for the frosty look in her eyes he would have hugged her. Unfortunately, she didn't seem so happy to see him. It took him a minute to remember that the golden trio still hated him.

"Hermione!" He put out his hand to help her up. She ignored it, stood on her own, and went to gathering her belongings. He pulled his hand back slightly. He despised having to work on relationships but that was going to be what he would have to do to get to Harry.

Hermione was shaking her head angrily, "I can't believe you…you…you're horrible!" She spun to face him, "How dare you do that to him! You're heartless!"

Draco put up his hands up. His planning…all his hard work studying the ins and outs of that time travel potion had brought him only minutes past when he had hoped on coming back. Those minutes had made all the difference it seemed. _Had_ he come back when he wanted, he would have drank the antidote, smiled at Snape, and continued dancing with Harry. As it turned out, he came back right as he was storming away from Harry and in the minute it took for his conscious to take over his younger mind, he had hit a wall…hard. He was knocked out only minutes later so he didn't get the chance to go back and fix things. Thus…Hermione was here pissed for something he hadn't meant to do…again.

"That wasn't how things were supposed to happen!" He was trying to keep his voice from rising. He wasn't in the mood to fight with everyone today. He'd all ready put most his energy into ignoring snickers and whispered comments about the Unity Dance from his _peers_.

Hermione wasn't even listening to him, "Horrible…you're horrible…" She shoved past him and continued her mad storming down the hall. Draco made a mental note to try and fix things with her after he got Harry back. As strong minded as she was, she was a good friend to him. It had only been in the past few years he had really come to appreciate things like close friendships, but he definitely did.

He brushed his robes off as best as he could. He had managed through some miracle to convince Pomfrey after only an hour and a half that he was well enough to go. He had spent the last forty minutes trying his best to make himself presentable. Now he just had to figure out how to get to Harry.


	6. Author's Note

A/N: I would like to apologize to everyone who has been following this story since Dance With Me and everyone who has stuck with it hoping for the update that never seems to come. So much has happened since the last chapter and so much time has passed, it's hard to believe.

Shortly after posting the last chapter my dad was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. For anyone who knows about that particular cancer, it does not have a high survival rate…hardly has one at all. Between school, work, and hospitals I had very little time to update anything and I am so so sorry to everyone who has been waiting.

Honestly, I am not sure what happened to the chapters I had set up, they have gone missing somehow from my computer (though it has been awhile, so I guess it's not too surprising.) I am actively now working on completing this story and Falling Into Fairyland. New chapters should be up very soon and hopefully, they are worth the wait.

Thank you so much for all the reviews and support with these stories. They're the reason I decided to come back and finish even after all this time.

So wait just a little bit longer, you have my word, the updates are coming.


End file.
